The Touch of An Arrancar
by MilesofFun
Summary: Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia are in for a special surprise when visiting Heuco Mundo. This contains yaoi and yuri and is very graphic! Grimm/Ichi, Stark/Renji, Halibel/Rukia.


Ichigo and his friends were in Urahara's Shop thinking. The Arrancar have been quiet lately and Rukia suspects something's up. Kon, however, thinks everyone is being too paranoid. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad, and Uryuu circled around a table thinking until their time was interupted by Kon. The teddy bear leaped onto the table and shouted," you guys are so mopy!" Rukia sighed wishing he would shut up.

"So this doesn't bother you Kon?" Uryuu asked him.

"No it doesn't. If the Arrancar are quiet it means that they've givin up!"

"Aizen is tricky Kon, you can't be for sure."

"Find, sit around and be sad. Meanwhile, I'm hittin da clubs dancin with the ladies."

Ichigo chuckled which caught Kon's attention. Kon stomped over to him and spit in his face. "Take that orange trash!" he laughed. Urahara was about to enter his shop until Kon flew out the window. He landed outside on the rocky ground. "Urg, Ichigo must be on his period again," Kon mumbled rubbing his head. Urahara shook his head wondering why Kon wouldn't stop harrasing Ichigo, but then Ichigo opened the door. Ichigo was in his soul reaper uniform with Rukia and Renji. "And where are you guys going?" Urahara asked.

"To Heuco Mundo, we need to spy on the Arrancar," Ichigo responded.

"Um, there's something I should warn you about," Urahara said.

Everyone looked at him waiting. Urahara just stared at them drooling. Renji walked up to him and waved his hand in front of the stunned guy's face. "Urahara-san?" Renji asked him. No response. Kon jumped on his face and said," he's clearly hypnotized by Rukia's never-ending beauty!" Rukia rolled her eyes. "THat eye rolling means you tihnk you're ugly," Kon said. "That's self-pity girl." Rukia grabbed Kon and took his gigai out. Ichigo and Renji cheered.

The three went through the portal and arrived in Heuco Mundo. They crossed the sandy desert getting attacked a few times by unwanted hollows until they finally arrived at the castle. The three stood before the door. It opened by itself. The three drew their swords but the only person standing there was Ulquiorra. He looked at them with his usual uncaring look. "So you knew we were coming?" Ichigo asked ready for a fight.

"Actually, I was going to store to get some milk."

Everyone looked at him dumbfounded. "Huh?" Renji asked him. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and walked past them. "I need to hurry, Aizen-sama gets grumpy without his morning cereal," he said vanishing.

The three ignored Ulquiorra's wierdness and procceeded in the castle. "Since Ulquiorra didn't snitch on us we still have a chance," Rukia said. Everything was fine going down the hall until someone grabbed Renji by the neck. The person moved so fast that Ichigo couldn't save Renji. Renji was forced down the hall at lightning speed. "Renji!" Ichigo yelled. Rukia and Ichigo ran down the hall in shunpo to retrieve Renji. They came to a four-way intersection. "Which way! Which way!?" Ichigo panicked. Rukia looked down the left hall, and suddenly a chain was wrapped her. Rukia looked behind her down the right hall and a familar Arrancar had hold of her. Rukia was forced down the hall and the panicking Ichigo couldn't save her. Ichigo dropped his sword (bad move) not knowing what to do. He fell to his knees panicking. "What to do, what to do?" he wondered.

Standing suddenly before him was a familiar Arrancar. Ichigo looked up and saw the teal-haired menace. Grimmjow had his arms crossed and smirked at the pathetic soul reaper. "My my, if it isn't Kurosaki," he said. Ichigo quickly grabbed his sword, but then GRimmjow knocked it out of his hands. "We can't play that game today, it's too nice for that," he said. Grimmjow punched Ichigo hard in the stomach and made him fall into unconsiousness.

Eyes slowly opened. Nice light-brown eyes was able to scan the room he was in. It was a room with black walls, a dark green floor, and nothing but a white bed in the middle of the room. There was window that dimly lit the room with moonlight so sight was possible. Ichigo sat up and rubbed his aching stomach. Something felt wierd though. He felt his skin. Ichigo noticed that his shirt was gone. He looked under the covers and his pants was gone too! Ichigo looked around frantically, but no trace of clothing anywhere. "Why are you so shocked?" a grim voice said. Stepping out the shadows was Grimmjow. Ichigo gasped, but the Grimmjow sat next to him on the bed. THat notion made Ichigo slightly uncomfortable. "How can you be shocked that I would want to see such a gorgeous body?" Grimmjow asked him licking his lips. Ichigo blushed and said," y-you freak! How can you say that-," but the Grimmjow kissed. The most surprising moment and sinful moment of Ichigo's life. Yet, he couldn't resist. He wanted to take the kiss further. Ichigo closed his eyes and put his hands on Grimmjow's rough jaws. Grimmjow stopped kissing sneered.

"What?" Ichigo asked him.

"You're just so cute that's all. Aren't you worried for your friends?"

"My friends? Yeah! Where are they!?"

"Being pleasured as we speak."

"Pleasured?"

In another room as Grimmjow talked to Ichigo, Rukia was lying on a bed naked as Halibel touched her in every sensitive area. "Ah! Ooohh," Rukia moaned taking every ounce of Halibel's love and savoring it. What she savored the most was Halibel's tounge to her pussy. Halibel tounged around everywhere and played with Rukia's clit. Rukia screamed with passion and cried a little. Pleasure from an arrancar was a high level thing. If a regular human took this, they would die.

In another room, Stark was giving Renji a pounding. Renji gripped the sofa trying to hold his screams, but it was impossible. Renji screams got so severe that they were girly. Stark wasn't even putting much force in it. "Hmph, you're lucky you're cute soul reaper," Stark said to him.

Ichigo gasped. "My friends are really enduring that!?" Ichigo asked worried. Grimmjow snickered. "Ichigo, having sex with an arrancar is almost as like God was touching you," he explained. "Almost though, if we had godly touches, then we would kill you from pleasure." Ichigo gulped. Grimmjow smirked again saying," this won't be so bad trust me."

Grimmjow forced Ichigo on him. He held Ichigo on his lap as he made-out with him. Grimmjow rubbed every part of his back and gave his ass a couple squeezes. Ichigo blushed and shivered a bit. The touch was too much. His penis was actually almost ready to cum from something that small! Grimmjow stopped making-out with him and licked his lips. He layed Ichigo on his back on the bed, and kissed his neck. "AAhhh, Grimmjow!" Ichigo cried out. Grimmjow licked from his neck down to his nipple. Ichigo clutched the bed embracing the passion. He didn't want it to stop, but he knew the dieing from pleasure thing could happen. As much as he wanted to hit Grimmjow with a kido, it was impossible. Grimmjow licked down to his belly-button and then his penis. Grimmjow held it and kissed the tip, lightly. "I can smell the semen making its way," Grimmjow said. He put Ichigo's dick in his mouth and sucked it. Ichigo immediatley cummed, but Grimmjow kept it going. Ichigo screamed and cried out. STOP! AAH!!! OOOHHH!! UGGHH!! MORE!! YES!!! You name it, Ichigo screamed it. Ulquiorra passed by their room with the milk and heard Ichigo. "Why are so many arrancars gay these days?" Ulquiorra wondered continuing on.

Ichigo came again in Grimmjow's mouth. Grimmjow spit the cum out and said," you're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Please don't stop."

"I granted you the power to cum as many times as you like, be thankful for that."

Grimmjow held Ichigo legs up, and licked his ass all up crack. Ichigo's dick throbbed near cumming again. Grimmjow licked his fingers and fingered inside of Ichigo's hole. Ichigo cummed agian crying out," ooohh please! Not there!"

"Yes Ichigo, there."

Grimmjow couldn't resist the allure of Ichigo's hole. He pulled his dick through the hole of his white pants, and shoved inside of Ichigo's hole. Ichigo screamed a weak scream this time. He felt the force of two more voices surge out. He realized that the pleasure was so much that Hichigo and the old man were feeling it.

Grimmjow moved his hips pleasuring Ichigo more. "You don't know how bad I've wanted to do this!" Grimmjow said. "Ever since I met you in the city, I wanted to fuck you!" Ichigo was literally crying from the sex. It was too overwhelming. Grimmjow leaned over and kissed his shinigami. "You've made me feel so good inside, no other shinigami could compete with you," Grimmjow said. "I love you Ichigo Kurosaki."

The #6 arrancar moved his hips more and more until he eventually came. Grimmjow gave out a final grunt to get all of his cum inside of Ichigo. "Aaahhhh, that felt nice," Grimmjow moaned savoring the moment.

Meanwhile, Kon was arguing with Urahara at the shop ."Fuck you Urahara!" Kon yelled. Urahara slapped him into the comic books and called him a bitch. THe door opened, and the three soul reapers walked through. Urahara noticed their faces. They were glowing. Rukia and Renji told Urahara they wanted to sleep here tonight and not to disturb them. Ichigo, however, was in a giddy mood and was filled with happy conversation. Urahara raised an eyebrow having a feeling he knew what happened. "Ichigo, did someone smash you?" Urahara asked him.

"Smash?"

"Slang for fuck you."

"Uh.....no."

Urahara stood up. "Liar!" he yelled. "Who was she?" Ichigo was caught off guard by the she. The she was actually a hollowfied he. "Um, her name was...................Grimella," Ichigo lied.

"Grimella? Her life must be miserable."

"Yeah it is. She wanted to have sex with me to make her happy."

"Good job Ichigo! I taught you well!"

Urahara turned in for the night, and Ichigo went home. He was never going to tell anyone of his experience, but wanted it again. He couldn't wait for the arrancar war................................wait.......

Three months later. The arrancar were able to rape Soul Society and take it over. Aizen, Ichimaru, and the other dude (forgot his name damn!) stood on top of the highest building. "I can't believe it was this easy and gross," Gin said chuckling. Aizen nodded. "Almost pathetic to say the least."


End file.
